Omar drove his car for $11$ kilometers on each of the past $6$ days. How many kilometers did Omar drive his car altogether?
The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that Omar went driving. The product is $11\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $11\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 66\text{ kilometers}$ Omar driven a total of $66$ kilometers.